


白莲

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 没有御术的世界里，王室和僧侣结盟前后的情节断片。
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 也就是存个档啊！快跑，很雷的 ('A`)
> 
> 1.这些人物不属于我，OOC全算我的
> 
> 2.CP是安昂/苏科，友情向。注意避雷。
> 
> 3.严重言情化，是加于两位原剧主角头上的奇耻大辱
> 
> 4.诡异设定
> 
> （1）无能力AU
> 
> （2）苏进之子是皇叔和欧宰，其孙就是小祖兄妹俩。阿祖龙那一代被作者抽去了
> 
> （3）安仅仅被冰了一年
> 
> （4）气和与火烈关系不错

一

在气和族的礼物中间，有一个散发着冷香的青色大炉子。苏科一度以为它是不需要“添料”的神物，可以自行熏香——那是很多年前。同样是很多年前，比他收到那礼物要迟一点点，送礼的家伙告诉他，它也需要香料。

香料是现成的，但只有几小包，只够几次用。

这是很宝贵的，我们有的都给你了，还不满足？那人半开玩笑地说。

苏科点起两炉香，一个就是他从气和那里带回的，还有另一个炉子，是本国工匠仿制的，放在编修馆舍中。那个地方是给史官们工作的。他知道那里的一个书记官会在值房后面午休，于是派人预先在那里点起香，放在暗处。这香苏科很久没闻了，但对那味道记得很熟，也大概知道它的妙用。它极淡极清，仿佛梦中飘来的异香，一般人还真的难以发现。

苏科在躺椅上微微合眼，不一会，他从所在的环境中抽离，站到了那书房门前。梦幻的眩晕过后，是真实的疼痛——他一下跌倒在那里。

书记官听见了声响，走出来察看。苏科慢慢爬起来，看着那张年轻的面庞。现在两个人是在梦中相对。

你是谁？年轻的史家在问他。他眼前是一个满头白色的老人，还蒙着面纱，穿着暗红的便袍，静静地稳稳地立着。

我是上天使者，苏科回答，我来请教你几个问题。

小史官一下懵了，真就以为自己身入仙境。他立即肃然，回答：

您要问什么？

二

看到罗库从队列中走出，苏进不禁失笑。身披袈裟，衣袖飘飘，莫名地适合他高挑身材，最好的是头发没剃掉。

他说，好啊，神通上山读经了，平心静气，一口气读到一百二十岁。

你怎么不行啦，苏进的老友微微俯视他，上个山，都要轿子抬？

回答：再笑，我叫人把你抓了，和尚做不成，怎样？

侍从一笑，塔敏夫人和皇后都担心的事发生了，小学童吵架，拉都拉不开。

逞威风。罗库伸出手指点着，看你坐的什么，大红轿子哇，老家伙又嫁一次呀？

又来了，老贼，我是愿意来找骂的吗？苏进撇嘴，但唇角微微翘起，你再说，再说，一件礼都不给！

罗库抬抬头，苏进身后，拾级而上，静立着前后一百多仆从，每一个捧着一件东西，玉盘承之，丝绸覆之，队列仿佛排到天边去了。

有你这样送我，就是天涯海角，也值了！罗库赦然嗫嚅道，皱褶柔和地展开成一个笑。在他视线之外，苏进垂下眼，露出暧昧的神情。

侍从见气氛不对味，立马朝一旁的僧人使眼色，把他们扶到房内。两人相对坐下，彼此凝视着。

罗库开口，听说添孙子了？

女孩！苏进头也没抬，大的那个都两岁了，你才知道？

我哪里不知道。毕竟也是我的孙子！我挂心啊。

挂心，那真有鬼了。你就知道去外面耍。现在，有个房子，有个岛，也不叶落归根吗？

罗库笑了。

你回话呀，为什么要来做和尚？和尚和你无亲无故，没有子孙给你送终。苏进紧紧地盯着他。

罗库还是笑，但没有隐瞒的意思，微微开口，就是不出声。

是艾洛让你这么做的吧，担心世子的麻烦不够。苏进的目光一冷，像是老虎狩猎一般闪动。

不关艾洛的事。但说真的，承你的家业，艾洛比欧宰要更好。

苏进明显漏过了后半句。

欺君，就是死。苏进低吼。

在你面前，我没有说过违心话。罗库说。但你呢，作朋友，既往不咎。但作皇帝，你一辈子没变，贪心有余。

罗库，小心你的头。苏进立即站起来，衣袍簌簌作响。

罗库端坐着，抬头看他，那眼神让苏进的表情出现一丝裂痕，不过很快恢复了。他厌恶地转头，双肩僵硬，似乎就要拂袖而去。

我不会回去的。罗库说。你选择的，背离了神通的心意，那我选择离开你。我这么做，不是不管子孙，我是为子孙计！

苏进看着门外，一道夕阳的红光爬在他眉和鼻之间，并未增添半分生气，反倒更像一张面具。

我不杀你，还看顾这地方，不过是看你还算高寿，不叫你最后日子担惊受怕。苏进柔声说。你且准备着。你越是拉拢人，越是教人反抗，不过是让他们早下地狱。你也要一起！神通？神通从没有灵过，也不会救人。你想让你后代都被人恨到骨子里吗？

别了，神通罗库！

侍从也跟出去了。罗库坐在原地，他从怀里掏出帕子包着的火烈头饰，看那被时间上了层釉的旧东西。把它摘下来，也就是去月的事。

夕阳给群山披上石榴罗衣，送礼的队列空着手，拖着长长影子下山。

罗库知道红轿子就在队列正中，一摇一摇地走着。

就算我们都是平头百姓，你也不会懂我的意思呀。罗库想，转身就沿着梯级上到冷荫中去了。

山风飒飒，高大的一袭僧衣和夜色融为一体。

三

禅房外荒草斜生，草中间有一具盘错虬劲的大树根。

独行到此，苏科停下来，把包袱轻轻撂在地上，看着墙内森森的林荫。他想起了余烬岛，废弃的行宫。年代久远，幸存下来的，除了两位在熏香中风干的老太，就是宫外连天的碧草了。

久远的家庭合聚，多少中秋，定格为他一生供奉的画面。在那里，一切都该原谅，一切都与外面的世界相同，普通而无伤的，就像最理想的圆月，宁静地卧在云水间。

现在的地方，第一次涉足，也亲切起来。

这是你长大的地方吗？我走了那么久，就是想来这看一眼，你觉得值吗？

二十五岁的苏科，在漫天叽叽喳喳的小鸟下面，敏感的听见了某种前奏。即将到来的中秋夜的，即将上山的月亮的悠远足音。

他想起皇叔在军港，偶尔下海，还说自己是条海象，游到了珊瑚龙宫。回来了，畅快地笑着，在舱门边即脱衣擦水。苏科照例捂着脸经过，听着兵士们的赞扬，觉得不可理喻。

而今他也满心想着，自己不会人语，不具人形，不过是只野雁，飞到苇丛，在殷红的晚天下歇息片刻。

林神遣来一阵风，远近的树梢都低语起来。

随从四名，都是父辈年纪的近卫，训练有素。生起无烟的火，烧了热菜羹，奉上干粮。围成一圈，苏科吃着，垂着眼，在贴心的沉默中间，他记起小时的军旅梦，他皇叔向他描画的，点兵、出征、行军、枕戈待旦。还有身先士卒、尊重、死伤、荣誉、军乐、篝火。登基后，他不曾亲自出征，将军在烈火国多的是。（有一些他十分尊敬的老将军，在父王倒台后对儿子倒戈相向。）不过真正的原因是，身下的宝座足够当他一生的脚镣，半步皇城也出不得。

现在好了，他出来了，也不知该喜该忧。

他要打一个人的仗，不打，还得变成心病相扰。

去年中秋，月比今年的圆。

阿祖拉一迈出囚槛后就发动宫变。大火烧了一宿，天明时被扑灭。阿祖拉在心腹围绕下登殿了，她指间微热的御玺是手下从苏科宫里唯一搜回的东西。

因时

知变

两两分开，分别刻在两只镇纸上。小侍从说没见过这东西，亲兵们只道是前王新近得的。苏科对玩物的喜好随着年岁慢慢成形，平时只爱古拙的饰物摆设，或是给人追思的贴身物品，其中不少是从皇叔那儿来的。底下人不知的是，他自青年流亡时起，就排斥任何把决心标榜出来的物件。

这一回阿祖拉反攻，重臣们通报，他有所预备，叫上忠仆，着卫队在一处偏僻宫殿周围驻下。那天出游，半路隐去行踪，潜身的宫外早有人迎候。他住下来，听说这里是几代以前的冷宫，但他不忌讳这个。

这一双黑玉镇纸，是在出让殿宇之前，他无聊郁闷而翻出来的。皇叔在外，择机出避一事，他竟找不到可以尽数托付的得力之人，甚至是靠自己谋划大半的。他知道自己不擅长。如蛇一般在暗处躲避，不是他学的来的。收买人心则更不是他的强项。

想来，是被流亡的那几年耽误了。对于大内的人心变化，对于皇室笼络人的礼制手段，该渐染的时间，都被他用在奔走上，栉风沐雨去了。本该长城府的地方，填去了几千里长的风日。

人说，王看到了我们国很大，但看不透彻禁城有多深呢。

也料不到政局变化不尽。

他把两只镇纸压在眼前的地方，供自嘲用。慢慢学吧，这里有的是自家教材！

满眼回忆。记得登基前，阿祖拉的兵在宫城前和他的手下相拒，久战不下，尸身塞路，最后他从着火的边门进去，和阿祖拉在殿前打起来，在她力气不支，心防崩溃后，亲手把她枷上。他把对手个个送进大牢，把朋党个个封进高堂，有点累了。他想过，一旦亲政，万事都要一件件理顺，心平气和，尽力而为，就像他帮那平民一家修谷仓顶一样。可他的心明显更容易被关系到权力的角斗吸引，几年下来，失眠夜夜尽数为此。

新宫外，天黑了。燃起灯，他披起旧毡子，想着日后的计划，但慢慢就由事到人，想起自己身边的人来。

新月还似旧月。三五远峰月下行，无边云翳。

他不想费劲去记什么节日。风俗的事，他可以置身其外了，八月十五，手足相攻，民间传言可想而知，他有什么办法？皇叔计较的事，无非人心二字。他也是因为皇叔的关系，多往这块在意一些。其实，对重要的人，他一刻也不曾轻视。

不知不觉，走到镜边。他松开发髻，看那个蓬着头的年轻人，似乎没有白天那么冷硬了。

天底下接纳他作朋友至亲的，两只手数得过来，而面对他烧坏了半脸的妖戾容貌，不厌弃，不以为耻的，也没有多少。

阿祖拉，不管怎么说，是最了解他的人之一。他怕她，但他需要她。小时他觉得她是妖怪，是控制着自己的妖怪。青年时，他似乎明白了小时的她。海上风浪多，他也会在枕间梦回童年，水汽淋漓的大洋，将灼心的追求浸入无边的浓黑，他知道他再度陷入了对当今的她的恐惧与隔膜。而今，他记起决斗那次阿祖拉的眼神，又是钻心的宿命感。我知道了，他默想。又好像看到，复位的她冠冕盛服，似在嗤笑。

以死相决。他远在中心外，摩挲着镜面，好像看到自己腹中烧起来，在昏暗中，灼灼跳动，又似踩着甲板在海中上下，乌云与白日，利箭与火，在胸中翻涌。他能看见那座遥远的殿宇，那是属于他的国家！

枕着决心，半夜又惊醒了，好吧，他发现月光真的很白，像是白石灰一样，紧紧窒着他的心脏。

很远的地方有声响。一个影子出现在白光里。

苏科？

哈？

看，我现在就是圆满。

苏科看着安，那是年少的安，那个熟悉的笑容。自己是在做梦吧？

安的脸倒映着白光，好像池塘的月影，微微飘动着。

你在说什么？

他只听见自己的话音，在空中回旋着。

他已经很久没见到神通了。为什么现在会想起？好像有什么事没完成。一种不安起来了。

与其咬牙咒诅，他更喜欢做事来分散注意力。烛光垂死乱跳，镜中的自己像个鬼，不过是个落魄的鬼。他并不发出声音，缓步走到廊上，窗帘自飘着，也不知在他造访之前，飘了有多少年。

要是神通在的话，他会对自己说些什么呢？

太久没见，光靠想象已无法描摹他了。无论什么样的神态和语气，或是任何表态，不过苍白无力的鬼影。

把那月想象成安的脸，苏科默默站着。

月正下行，匍匐在了山坳里，好像想一头扎入林谷，慢慢收敛光芒。

定会再找到你。

四

欧宰王四年，一向结好皇室的气和族和尚们下了山。

去火烈国，给满十岁的公主祈福。这番是为了报答苏进王护送上任神通入气和寺的好意。

沿水路，不过一旬便到皇城。气和作为遗世独立的一族，自古拥着独特的教义，隐于山寺修行。众僧人人习武养气，也御得山贼。自从山下民众土地被火烈国吞并，断了上山的供奉，气和与火烈代表就达成协议，火烈一国肩起了供养这下一神通将会降生的地方。

安就是这次来到皇城的，在雅俗的弟子中间，他年纪小，也不出众，但无疑是雅俗最喜爱的一个。

此时苏科十二岁。

朝见典礼烟云过眼般成了，次日的祈福也过了。长老称，法事领命，每日重复，需恒心才能做成。

艾洛也回了国。欧宰对其态度诡异，但依然尊敬。恐怕是太子党尽数退兵回朝起了作用。新旧两派一时剑拔弩张。不过苏科并不感兴趣。他在意的是，近日小龟鸭破壳了好几只。他终日待在内园的池子旁，无论阿祖拉怎么逗引，说自己让群大和尚侍奉着是如何滑稽好玩儿，他也不离开半步。

苏科此时是懵懂孩儿，十分依恋母亲，透过眸子，有露水一般剔透的、婴孩一样的痕迹。妹妹的眼睛看去，则也剔透，刚会吃血食的幼兽一般的，透出对眼中猎物的占有。训练大都加在了妹妹身上，但他也警醒地自己练着。妹妹随父亲穿梭宴会时，他则满园子跑。园子很大，无尽的趣味，在日月光芒下等着他。

那天苏科绕开母亲的看管，跑到了外堂。侍从都懒于暴露在正午太阳下，一个也见不着。苏科走着，却见到一个影子独独在湖边的桥上。

走进一看，是个比他年纪小的和尚，手壁还没湖中的荷杆粗，宽袍空落落地垂着。大大的眼睛在脸盘上最为惹眼。这几日，和尚看多了，苏科不自觉地判断这个比其他要好看一点。

你好！小和尚只看了他一眼，又回转身去，但开始滔滔不绝的说话。你是我今早遇到的第一个人，这里有好多好景致，好多人，但我却觉得有些挺熟悉的，奇怪吧？师父叫我别乱跑，他只是担心我迷路罢了，但好像有人再领着我一样，但他没告诉我为什么……

小和尚不说话了。苏科找到了他双眼为何发光。他高高兴兴看着碧绿的荷叶们。苏科看惯了，从未动过心，此刻他仔细看了看，竟然觉得有点新鲜感觉。

再过一阵子，就会开花。苏科试探的说。

小和尚仿佛没听见，就在苏科打算重复一遍时，他猛地看向苏科。真的吗？开花，它们也可以？

苏科被感染了，自己没察觉地微笑起来。刚想向他描述一下花的样子，却说不出来——他想找人问一下，但这里只有他们，还有它们——它们当然不会说话。

可惜不是现在。苏科只好说。开花时你是看不到的。

我会来看。小和尚带着莫名的自信。

你会来看？你们再来第二次吗？

不是第一次来。安小声说，看着田田荷叶，在浓荫下绿的舒服。

俩孩子被抓住了。侍从们看见一片大荷叶仿佛贴地移动着，以为只有一个小孩在下面。掀起来，是两个。一个是不负众望的皇子，另一个……是个吃了豹子胆的小和尚？

苏科几乎被拎到脚尖离地。他和安交换一个眼神，就看不见了。

再见！我叫---安！背后传来他的声音。

他被送进一个房子，母亲在，然后他还看见一个慈眉善目的老和尚。

这么说，你遇见安了。老和尚对他说。他的白胡子几乎没动，眉毛却扬了扬。

苏科，这是雅俗大师。母亲说。

两个人不说话，一齐笑笑地看他。侍从在后面，轻轻帮他捉去头发间的枯柳叶。他突然镇定下来，看向雅俗大师。

大师说，你十岁时，我们没有来。现在十二岁，也可以，你和妹妹一起明天来让我们念念经吧！

母亲代他说：多谢大师。两个人的眼睛还是看着他。

苏科突然说：我想让安留下来！

母亲似乎没反应过来。大师却看着他的眼睛，可以。轻轻地像是叹息。

安只留了半月。他们每天都去看荷花开了否。平时是一起到一间三面有窗的房子里，大师给他讲气和经文里的故事，安在一旁。有时大师也让安代讲。上课的时光很快过去，他就和安一起四处玩。安脱下典礼时的袍子，换上了小小的便服，跑起来比他还快。玩累了，有时安就接着那天课的内容继续讲，很明显，他对经文很熟悉，也很有想法，像是已经颠来倒去讲过很多遍。苏科并不想听，有时直接反驳安，他们就争论起来。但实际上，他却听进去不少，而且时不时会回想起来。

我明天就要走了。安突然打破长时间的沉默。太阳要下山了，两个人坐在亭边。

哼。苏科简单的回应。

安没说话，他脸上的失落看上去真切极了。苏科的心既满足又沉重。

不是你说的吗，什么八苦，什么爱别离怨憎会，你不应该不在意这些东西吗？

苏科刚说完便自知多言。但他勇敢的继续说下去。

很快就会忘记的。

安听见了，眼睛重重的眨了眨。苏科不知该说什么了。

回去吧，安说。

他们沉默的站起来，苏科从未那么仔细的整理衣服，然后他想到一件事。

荷花没开呢，你不是说你一定会等它开的吗？

这个啊。安发出笑声，我已经看到啦。拜你你叔叔所赐。

嗯？苏科愣住，艾洛皇叔怎么了？他怎么能让花儿提前开放呢。

和尚们的住处，是一处竹林萧萧的大院子。苏科本以为会很热闹，但只有东房亮着灯，好像偶有说话声，却听不真。其他房子都没人。安从他行囊里拿出一只蒲扇，递给苏科。

这就是艾洛大人送我的。

苏科在安开口前就笑了。皇叔自己也有蒲扇，不过那张要大的多。

他接过扇子，发现扇子柄吊着一枚坠子。是一只钱币大的白玉坠。安将双手捧上来，在玉面上摩挲着，顺着安笑意的眼神，他看出了，玉上雕着一朵盛开的白莲。

雅俗大师领弟子上船的那天，火宗派仪仗和军队相送。苏科登上城墙，远远地，却看不清涌动的光头中，哪一个是眉清目秀的小和尚。

母亲无言抚着他的脊背，他觉得母亲似乎太过沉重了点，还说笑话。他不是幽默的行家，但母亲也配合地一笑。

过一会儿，身边的人突然变成了阿祖拉。他吓一跳，假装没看见，但阿祖拉不愿放过他。

你和那小和尚挺好的嘛，为什么不把他留下来啊？

阿祖拉的语调似乎不怀好意，他立即说，谁和谁好了，你知道什么！

阿祖拉笑了，你真应该听听大家是怎么说的。

几年后他知道了，当年无非就是，皇子爱美貌，强留小和尚之类的艳谈，当时的他怎么会明白这个。不过，阿祖拉的破事也不少，这让他心理平衡了。妹妹不也曾经醉酒扣下进宫献演的戏子？听说最后又把他们鼻青脸肿的送出来。

气和寺与火烈皇室，两方一面往来，一面纪念着苏进王与已上山的罗库大师的情谊。

罗库去世，苏进禁止了供奉，旋即恢复。和事者称，苏进王是老糊涂了，不能说是断恩绝义。然而那时，雅俗大师就做着再次翻脸的准备。

皇子和公主的祈福过后，欧宰突然加罪皇后，先是软禁，再是一家流放。几年后，太子苏科被废，逐出皇城。至于原因，说是违逆圣命，无视荣誉，有辱皇室。

雅俗大师预先送了百名弟子下山。不久欧宰果然发难，粮船一只也没来。气和山四麓余下近千人的吃食就成了难题。大弟子们多数和长老留守。不久后火宗派出礼车百辆，同时有伏兵千余，攻破气和寺，大掠不止，长老们狼狈不已。半日乱象，雅俗大师只是坐着不动，把着神通庙的门关，自然是万夫莫开。然而大师在兵去后也不知所踪。

欧宰此举，无人知晓缘由，世人多做壁上观。不过人们都意识到，火宗的暴虐是以国力做底，兵力撑腰的。气宗散落在各地，不知吃食有无供奉，但惊人的是，半点风声都无。

艾洛逃了，这在大家的意料之中，不过令人意外的是欧宰捉拿他的理由：他曾经将象征着“逆教”白莲教的信物送给神通，于是，艾洛和气宗都洗不脱谋反的嫌疑。

五

苏科和艾洛在一天上了山。气和仅剩的留守者设下关卡，虽颇不友好但仍得放行。

石径边杂草横生，倒下的石狮淹没在里面。石门石像俱颓，也和青草纠缠着。众僧只清理出一条碎石乱滚的上山小径，让人朝圣之心全无，只余凭吊愧疚。

山门上，两个和尚相迎。一个正圆脸的微微欠身，另一个脸上斜着一道褐色疤的，冷着脸无动于衷。

艾洛展开笑脸，带着苏科，两厢问候，然后两个和尚转身，一前一后领他们进殿。敬香，到偏房坐下。

两位尽日忙碌，还抽空上山，辱临毁址，深相存问。不胜感激。圆脸和尚一作揖。

长老既往不咎，不杀我等，已是天大恩惠。艾洛的语音中包含一种诚恳的、不容拒绝的力量。大师可曾现身？舍侄典礼时，曾蒙大师教导，只盼大师安好，万望告知。

刀疤脸闭着眼睛，圆脸摇摇头：至今不知去向。有弟子看到大师在那日之后回到居舍，而后却踪迹全无。

大师认为应当回来，自会回来。我等无缘见到，也不需你操心。

是刀疤开口了。

苏科皱眉，皇叔却依然微笑。

以下所言，多有得罪！艾洛接口，欧宰王进兵到此，却不得神通踪迹，大师明白神通者为谁，巧加保护，苍生感恩其德。舍侄往日在典礼交得一友，小长老安昂，甚有大才，聪明可爱，厚德服人，不知今日可否一见，以慰罪人之心。

安昂确是大师最得意的弟子。圆脸淡淡地说。今日不在山上，空劳足下，甚愧。

安究竟在不在？苏科看着和尚低语，艾洛以手制止了他。

既然这样，我等不好久留。但小长老是舍侄平生好友，只望一见。艾洛向前探着身子。在下所备用度不多，也可撑持几日。不劳烦长老了，半山有一涧，旁边是樵老的住处，我等已蒙他宽许，借住几日，只望小长老归期不远。

两位和尚一模一样地面无表情。过一会儿，圆脸说，不必不必，我等绝不做无理事，安昂归山之日难俟，两位就在这里住下，无妨。

日夕之际，苏科被推醒，却是皇叔肥厚的手掌。见他醒转，艾洛一笑，轻轻在他胸口拍上一下：苏科，有人叫你去呢。

苏科从席上起来，摸摸脸，整整衣衫，就出门。一个小和尚在前面领着，七绕八弯。天几乎黑尽，才到了一间院里。

绕过廊子，最里那间燃着灯，是一间空空的神堂。

这里很像气宗庙。

昏暗中，正面的神像低眉含笑，隐隐可见。下面供着香。侧边仿佛有帘子，有一个散发冷香的青色大炉子。冷不防撞见一张烛光映着的脸。

几年没变！

你是……安。苏科立即叫道。

安却好像说不出话。

你怎么了？半晌苏科问。直到安脸上的笑容逐渐明显，苏科才默默坐下。一转头，似乎此处就只剩两人。

你更像一个王了。安说。

声音也没变。苏科想。

对不起，因为我不能马上出去见你，让你等了那么久。我的两位师兄也是固执的人。

苏科直接问道：雅俗大师去哪了？

我没有见过他。安摇摇头。那天，我不在这里。发生了很多事。

什么意思？苏科有点沙哑地问，然后清了清嗓子。他不安地看到，安的双眼像是煤球一般，不见光芒。

安察觉到他的关切，露出一个微笑。苏科，你……那我就说说我的事情吧。

你应该也知道了，我是你爷爷的转世，是新的神通。我以前不知道。自从长老们告诉我后，我就得天天静修，要努力和神对话。

苏科有点惊讶，但安一笑，继续说下去。

可是我不喜欢这种感觉，我觉得突然要当神通，是我很不喜欢的事，我为什么不能做一个普通人呢？长老们说要给我每天上课，还要把我带离雅俗大师。

苏科皱眉。安看了他一眼，低下了头，继续说：

我很紧张，甚至生出报复心来。我不能让他们把我和师父分开。

我那天趁着天晚跑出去了，以前我也经常出去玩，但这次不凑巧，下了雹。我记得我什么都看不见。然后我掉进了什么地方。那里没有雹，很安静，但我不停滚下去。接下来似乎……有些可怕的事情。我哪里记得了呢。后来，我竟然是在我的院子里，我醒过来了。不过只有我一个人，师兄们照顾着我。

就这样，师父不见了。其他人说，我掉进的地方是个深潭，水是地下来的，当时结着冰。我掉下去之后，厚厚的冰就长起来，把我冻住了。也许是神通之灵保佑吧，我没有死。后来，师兄们把我找到了。我身体回暖后，虽然又发了几次病，但慢慢调养过来。

安沉思着，显得有点虚弱。

我希望是师父救了我，那么就可以确定他还在。安说。

苏科握了握安的手，似乎有点凉，又也许是错觉，因为安的手掌依然鲜活灵巧。有点微微颤动，带着他的一起颤动。他收回手，顺势抱住了安，那背脊在苍白的面料下，似乎也就是平平的一张纸。倏地，弯成一个弓，头也歇在了他的肩上。

谢谢你……安说。但他好像不敢放松似的，又把身子抬了起来。

苏科，对不起。

没给苏科反应的时间，安就站了起来，直直看着他：

苏科，艾洛已经在火宗士兵手里了。

苏科听到了。有一阵沉默，他看着站在烛台前的安那青色的影子，看着庙中供奉的那面石壁，他觉得自己的心脏重重地跳了起来。安的影子也跟着闪动起来，就像明灭的烛火。

你们——苏科停顿了一下，是在，做交换？他眨眨眼，流亡路上的关节机巧有几幕回放在他眼前，但万料不到，这里也有谋算。

安没回答，只是微微侧着身看着他，双眼就像黒潭一般。苏科想象，九死一生之后，安每天面对的安静的空间。他在其中打坐，估算岁月的流逝。苏科恍然发现，这里就只有他们两人；艾洛同来的，但已经束手就擒；气宗的其他人，此刻却仿佛都死光了一般，没有一丝动静。庙宇间，仿佛举头三尺的地方，只有一个巨大的安静的东西，面无表情发出凝视。

有一刻，就连面前的安也不存在了，只有自己和那庙宇。

他发出的声音没有自己想象中的颤抖：

你会出这座庙吗？

用的是坚决的语气。他打算就此下山，放下他求乞的东西。

他意外地看到，安弯起嘴角点点头：

我会跟你下山。

又说：

跟你们一起打火烈国！

六

师父曾经有一天很郑重地说，我将来一定要下山。一定要去到山下，并且自己游历。那是神通应该去做的。

不知道是哪一个晚上，安突然提起话头。

你们不知道外面是怎么样的，你师父这样，无非是害自家弟子。

苏科淡淡答道。

这是你不懂啦，安摇摇头，故作严肃。

怎么了，愿赐教。苏科波澜不惊，其实暗中好笑：自己怎么又被激起辩论欲望了呢。

你知道我们气宗，其实不信哪个神的。我们是要在世上经历，然后发见自己的灵性的。

那你们就可以念着经就下山去讨生活？还是只有神通才这样？苏科回道。

不是，不是。安又摇头，我们不是讨生活，我们是在做功课——不，不能这么说，应该说我们就是在过日子，我们是要过完自己的一生，最后把自己给消逝。

什么乱七八糟的？！苏科评价道。

比方说，你看那边的花——安伸出手，夜色里有风，吹得桃树簌簌作响，想必花也在落着。

那些花，它们长出来，开出来，然后落下去。这就是它们之为花的过程，它们出来又被收回去，它们却不会担心什么时候出来，什么时候被收回去，它们甚至不去想，是自己长出来又落回去，还是所有东西在出来又回去！

呵呵，人不如花呀。苏科有点不屑但尽力不表现出来。

安高兴地看着虚空，却突然收住笑容，看回苏科。

其实我自己也不明白……

不明白什么？苏科问。

安的手虚握起来，好像在暗示他拿着什么东西。苏科什么也没看到，然后意识到他说的是一件信物。

苏科，安有点难过地开口，艾洛为了我才被带走的，你恨我吧！

苏科愣住了，他的反应是握起拳头——

你在想什么，又在说什么？苏科提高声音。我从来不想答你这些傻子的问题！你现在就解释，你为什么突然说这个！

那个玉佩，苏科，那个玉佩。安说。它其实不是白莲教的信物，虽然很像。我在意的是，我发现它其实是你母亲的东西，也是神通罗库的东西。它是皇室的信物啊！

你说的对，白莲教的信物一般是旗子，不是玉佩。苏科慢慢说。

你也知道吗？安惊讶道。

我……当然知道。苏科作不耐烦状。但艾洛给你的玉佩，应当是罗库送给他的。

安的眉梢慢慢垂落下去，他看着桃林深处，说:

我明白艾洛为什么要跟我说那些话了。

又说：

是了，那玉上刻的是

世出奇变

后有兴寄

当时你皇叔给我那玉的时候，我记得他说，这玉是为了我们能一直看到莲花开放而雕刻的。

安看着苏科。

诶，无非就是希望你经常来我们这儿，我母亲也是希望你和你师父常来的，大家和和气气，其实对两边都好……苏科学着艾洛的语气，试图让安轻松起来。一说到安的师父，他突然打住，有点不安。

我知道啦。安突然微笑，谢谢你，苏科！

苏科愕然，然后不知该说什么。沉默许久，只有风送来碎的花瓣，一瓣瓣堆在脚下。

又是一晚，开完作战回议回营，皇子突然看到安的头探入了自己帐内：苏科！在吗？

怎么了？

安跳进来，还穿着回议上的袍服，微微张开双臂：我师兄收到信，粮队躲过了围堵，明早，第一批粮就能到了！

安的笑容让苏科一恍神，他很久没看见安这样畅快了。他下意识地也张开手臂。没想到安乐得蹦了过来，一头栽进他怀里。

哎哟！一声闷响，苏科希望自己没有内伤。安依然兴奋地喋喋不休。苏科知道这消息对安的意义。绝粮的这几天，兵士都挺过来了，水土气三宗的联军竟也保持着难得的同一。气宗是被饿惯了，但安十分担心全体的团结，虽然他很少表露，但没有一刻不在考虑补救的法子。

负责粮队的是南极水宗之主，你知道他是可靠的。苏科评价道。

是的，他的女儿也很出色。安微笑着补充。

是啊……苏科会心微笑，走到门边，把门帘放下。看着安裹起披风，坐了下来，他也下意识地坐了下来。

我真想知道，我们要是打赢了，会怎么样呢？

这时他听见安梦呓一般的细语。

那你就圆满了，对不对？苏科突然轻声问。

可是有哪里不对劲。安故作严肃，嘴角却带着笑。

苏科意识到自己说了傻话，但他固执地望向安，希望他回答下去：

哪里不对？

安握着他的矛，转了转手腕，不知道为何，他感觉到苏科的急迫，似乎紧张了起来。

只要你登基——虽然现在没法保证，但你是适合那个位置的。只要我们做到了，其他地方的不合适还可以慢慢调整。

安说完，便带着安详的笃定的目光看着他。在这深夜，苏科突然感到一种露水一般的凉意布满他的身体，他知道这确实是安的初衷，可是另有种说不出的意味浮现了。

那你呢？

我？我自然是回去。安笑了，这么久，我也明白白莲存在的意义了，就是为了我们这样的聚合。

这……？苏科的声音像慢慢枯竭的细流，为什么安听起来就像远在天边似的，不属于这个战场。白天的时候，他还是热火朝天的。

一个凉凉的东西突然碰到苏科的手背，是一枚玉佩。安的手停在那里，似乎在等苏科接。

你先替我拿着，好吗。

苏科没多想就拿住了。

明天我们差不多就开向皇城了，早些休息。安说。

这不像往常的安，但苏科只能送他到门边，然后停下。他不知道明天还能不能看见安，或者说，他不知道安什么时候会离开。

史曰：

从苏科王登基前的决战说起，阿祖拉和苏科两军对垒。原本因神庙被洗劫，气和与火烈势不两立，但年轻的皇子苏科站出来，请了神通安昂，携手下山去当三国联军的首领。此时，气和交出了他们年青的神通，白莲教组织下的太子党则交出了首领艾洛，两边各有牺牲，显示了最大诚意，所以才能联合。

联军中有善战的水宗领袖率领的精锐，有深受殖民之苦的土宗哀兵遗部，想来也是极其有利的。而这一切的中心，是艾洛和他培养起来的皇子苏科。

至于后来神通回山，已经是天下初定。虽然阿祖拉复辟一次，王位不久又被兄长夺回——苏科王此时已经学成熟了。苏科王几次拜访安昂，纵然作为王的祖父的转世，神通也没有被他说动，极少再下山。

不过，新的天下形势的形成，离不开苏科和安昂，确是人们的共识。


	2. 寻桂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皇帝和世外人都挺恋旧的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是取《白莲》中的一个片段扩写吧

香气，每条穿廊、每道围墙、每间庙堂、每座塔楼。好像若有若无，不知究竟在什么地方。  
为什么中秋夜最好？因为可以在空的寺庙中乱转。  
找一棵十九龄的桂花树。  
  
ooo ooo ooo ooo

归程。  
苏科正捧着那白玉佩仔细看时，船悠悠的在碧水上行。从他倚靠的地方，可以看见，船尾分开的白浪。长长的波浪后，几只白鸟兴奋振翅，好像也渴慕那船帆的艳红色彩似的。  
你们真应该看看，去程那时，上山给神通送礼，几百仆从长长的队伍，山上的猴子都羡煞。  
可惜神通不大领情。啊，他可不敢不迎，礼物收的倒是毫不客气。可是，脸上却绷着，对于苏科没说的意味装聋作哑。  
神通已经上山半年了，苏科估计，他的朋友都在山下，夜夜想念而不得见，也该快憋不住了。这回他给了他一个好台阶，这和尚却不下。  
别是跟他的牛呆久了，越来越像了吧——牛似乎是不会下台阶的。  
远处，侍从越过船舷哗的倒了盆水。哗的一声里，苏科突然明白：神通是对他有意见。至于什么意见，他治国三年，法令操之过急的有，乱政理之还乱的也有，甚至还让妹妹来了一次宫变——没事，他活过来了。  
  
不久前，在气宗寺的树下。  
神通担心地说：苏科，你走你的路，我走我的路。但你不能一次次冒险，还不让我们知道。  
  
知道什么？  
  
我想知道你想做什么。安说，语气一贯的温和，你不必把什么都瞒着，我们是在一起的，火国和气宗也是连在一块的。  
正好，一滴水从上面滴下来，滴在安的鼻子上。  
丹增！  
安抬头叫道。  
小孩儿飘然而落，脚还没碰地，就被安倒提了起来。  
扎你马步去。安淡淡地说。  
可是院子里都是人！丹增不慌不忙地在空中打了个转，轻轻挣脱开安的手，抬头眺着苏科：站得一排一排的，我挤都挤不进去。  
那就去崖头那里。安低头看着丹增的眼睛。小孩儿眼神和安不大像，调皮的一转，就跑走了。  
别掉下去了。安对着背影喊。  
苏科嘴角扬了扬，但还是忍住了。安含笑转过来，自然而然地对上目光。  
所以，这个中秋，你究竟来不来？你和卡塔拉。你说，我好早作准备。  
没必要。安半天说。  
这人还是希望过自己的清闲日子啊。气宗都这德行。  
  
我知道了。苏科说，你是想好好看着丹增，你想保护他。  
安也坦然回视，说：对，丹增是我来管。另外俩在卡塔拉身边，都在南极呢。这样分配工作…很合适。  
安再低下头时，笑容带上了一点自嘲。  
如果想老婆了，骑上阿帕不就到了？苏科差点把脸埋在手里，别让我辅导小学生的情感问题！  
安好像看出来了：别担心，卡塔拉只是太忙，过一旬就能见面了，到时我们再来你那儿做客。  
行吧。  
苏科突然松了口气，也不知为什么，他总是主动联络的那个。正是因为他笨拙，所以才屡屡加强的啊。  
他不希望看到友情淡去，变成别的苍白的东西。他觉得自己已经被绑住了，随着变成国君，他感到以往熟悉的一切都把他抛在了后面。所有的东西都在前进。  
  
苏科，我跟你说。在我出生时，我师傅在这院子里给我种下一棵树，就这样的桂树。  
嗯？  
它跟我一起长大，我有时还去看它。  
苏科环视四周，当然，他找不到安说的是哪一棵。  
师傅还种了其他树，但现在，就只有它会开花了。安笑着，像个孩子一样讲着自编的童话。  
在哪里？苏科问。  
如果你再来的话，我们就去看。晚上去看。中秋夜最好。安像在自言自语。  
其实我也找不到它了…只有闻到香气，才知道它开了。秋桂，很快就到花期啦。安补充。  
  
苏科离开的时候，听见丹增在什么地方大笑着，他几乎没听见过这孩子的笑，一刹那还以为是童年的安在身后。  
行吧，我大老远来，你跟我秀你们两口子，完了又秀你的孩子，还有完没完？我老婆小孩还在家等我呢。

他当然明白安记挂自己的孩子，所以想和小孩躲在深山里不见人。但这也是不可能，他的人马已经上过好几次山了。火烈国王所向之处，人皆披靡，这听起来倒很好。他开始怀疑安的姿态本不必要这样，神通嘛，游历惯了，从不藏着自己，现在倒要藏着孩子了？等到孩子长大，他也挡不住后代跑到世界上的野心。  
师父让我出山！安当年的豪言震耳欲聋，一个气宗来到世上，就是要走到人间去的！  
他脚下一滑，径直抓住一处突出，原来山路把他导向了一处无名的断崖。他心一跳，看清了眼前：一处山谷，谷中是蓝的发黑的水潭。脚还是打着滑，干脆顺势滑下去，好在降落得还算体面，谭边有小小一块平地。  
这回他见到了常人所不能见，他好像看见风雨如晦，潭水变成暗黑，是小时候的安滑了进去，身影极小好像婴儿，正发出尖利的哭叫。不过，他弄错了，刚刚是一只黑鸟在旁边发出啸叫，潭里也没有人影。  
环视四周，这个下陷的山谷还颇像个陷阱，下来容易出去难，他现在就像落进水缸里的老鼠，爬出去还费一番功夫。他干脆坐了下来，慢慢调息。  
总会有办法上去的。  
那只鸟叫着叫着，突然惨叫一声飞起，脚下的树枝微微冒起烟来。而一旁的火烈王闭目养神，好像事不关己似的。  
过了一阵，周围似乎太安静了。  
苏科！  
上面的什么地方突然传来安的声音，隐约像童年的安的声音，使苏科觉得他叫的不是自己。  
接着毫无声音了，静寂了好一阵子，苏科觉得自己无需寻找那声音的来由。他一边这么思考着，一边慢慢顺着一处舒缓的坡上去，上到平地时，太阳还没落下。

因为大潮来临，船没有即刻上路，但也不敢耽搁，于是最终只迟行了一两天。  
回程是漫长的。苏科看着长长的船队逐渐隐没在黑暗中，只有一道长的火烧云划破瞑色。他悄悄举起手，想要抚平那道缝隙。  
算来中秋只剩两天了。前年中秋，就在他和他的军队复主皇城，阿祖拉出奔后不久，他曾瞒着大部分人，跑到了神通住的地方，但发现这里竟是座空庙。还是有所收获：他简单地祭祀了气宗前辈，也看到了中秋的月亮。这一回上山，他看到庙中又有和尚了，包括安和他的孩子。他本想问安，这都怎么回事，但还是没开口。  
白莲玉佩在他手中摩挲着，微凉的质地，好像有体温一般。其实他一早就悟到，这不代表什么白莲教，这只是从神通罗库手中传下来，又被艾洛赋予心愿的东西罢了。夏日赏莲，是皇室的传统小节目，或许罗库和苏进也经常同去看莲；当年的白莲池听说大的多。他母亲同样有白莲作饰的玉簪，跟这个十分像。  
他漫漫地想着，想到自己孩子们的母亲身上，想着她今日是否带着孩子们去饲鹰，正神思恍惚，忽然，泼喇一声，他吓了一跳，俯身去看黑黑的水面，却是一条大白鱼跃出来又钻了回去。  
手上已空，玉佩掉进水中了。

晚上坐在案前，他不大习惯在行船上安卧，为防瞌睡，他又捡了一个小手炉玩着，这个跟安送他的那个香炉，外形上有点像。但他不喜欢这些，他觉得香炉乃没用的东西，腹中不实，镂再多花纹，也不能让他看得顺眼。  
今夜的月亮也是的，太圆了，此外就没别的可想。艾洛会喜欢这景象，可艾洛不在，他就不必在意月亮在不在了，他更喜欢星星满天的样子。  
他记得无数个露营的日子，星斗在头顶移动。  
儿时，他也曾擦出小小的火苗，想要成为宇宙中发亮的一员。一旦那样，火光就模糊了星杓，不过他不管。只有当他累了，呼吸平缓了，寂寂地睡去，眼角重又星光荡漾。  
无数个露营的日子，他一个人蜷缩着，同伴们也各自在自己的领地上。每个人都沉浸在自己的思索中，世界只剩下身体所卧的那一方土地。  
那时到现在，隔着好些年，但他觉得自己没有什么变化。日暮之后，自己脑中所想的，还是那时候所想的同样的东西。不过，同伴是再也无法一样的了。

他突然醒来，自己已经趴在桌上了，侍从正在旁边，似乎要给他披衣。他一转头，不禁愕然，那个青色的大炉子放在自己身边颇近的地方，透过镂空的花纹，可以看见腹中一明一暗，燃着特殊的香，发散着一种令人舒适的气味，看上去似乎一直放在那里。  
这怎么回事？他问侍从。  
那是您自己放在那里的。侍从说。  
他挥退了侍从。

似乎没过多久，日头就升了起来。他的桌上放了早膳，其中有鱼。  
那条大白鱼有点眼熟，至少这个品种的他见过。他用筷子戳了戳，正觉得那鱼的头有点肿。他挡住侍从伸过来的手，用筷子剖开，于是看见了，那鱼不是头大，而是口中衔物。于是，侍从接手去查看。口中是一条、两条、三条、四条小鱼，是大鱼的幼崽。  
这里的鱼有大鱼衔着小鱼游的习性，我小时候也看过的。苏科说。  
苏科微笑，安慰了面露惊恐的侍从，叫他不要声张。  
终于，侍从不坚持要下跪请罪了了，但看他还是很不安。苏科突然失去了微笑的兴致，于是叫他把小鱼收拾收拾扔掉。  
他看着人都退下了，独自吃起了鱼，他想着这大概是母亲跟他说过的故事。母亲说她如果是鱼，也会衔小鱼而游，但她不会让自己和孩子被一网打尽。  
那么，他回去以后，也可以跟孩子们说说这个故事的吧，不过故事主角得从母鱼改成公的，不然，梅从孩子口中知道了，会给他一个令他无地自容的表情。  
你带走了我的玉，我又用你果腹。  
苏科对着鱼默念，这是怎样的缘分呢。

再过一晚，就到岸了。  
苏科看着黑暗中的船队，好像河中的二三飞岛，用几星灯火吸引着风的吹拂。  
他穿着常服在舱中，好像执意把自己关押，和夜气隔离开来。他想象着自己要去暗杀一个什么人，自己怀着利刃，准备找到那个等待死亡的人的所在……他有点颓然地坐下，忍住了自言自语的冲动，他知道自己的言动会起到一些影响，比方侍从可能会很在意的，说不定又会进来请罪。  
他想给梅寄信去：请你在我回来的晚上把我杀死！  
他毫不怀疑，梅会认真考虑他的提议的。  
可是现在没有信鹰。嗨，要是自己能当自己的信鹰就好了。他又站起来，看到香炉还是静静地燃着，好像不用添料似的。

他做了一个梦。他是在气和寺里，而且是空无一人的月夜。他行走着，闻到了香气。他知道了，那种令人舒适的香气，是桂花的暗香。突然，所有的线索，童年的金线，在黑夜中织成了完整的帷幕，那上面，是母亲下颌轻触他头顶，是上面的星光，是秋桂的香气，是玉坠的温润，是河水和风互为经纬，穿行在皇城的小天地里。  
他慢慢地走着，他的眼睛只看见月光和飞檐在静静共舞，他的嗅觉也敏锐。  
香气，每条穿廊、每道围墙、每间庙堂、每座塔楼。好像若有若无，不知究竟在什么地方。  
为什么中秋夜最好？因为可以在空的寺庙中乱转。  
找一棵十九龄的桂花树。  
一场很长很长的梦。

ooo ooo ooo ooo

苏科也不大想说，尤其是孩子们一个劲地问，似乎有意为难他。  
他把女儿放在膝间，把小男孩晾在席子上，假装没有听到他们的骚乱，轻轻唱起歌。这时，刚过十五的月亮，显得有点瘦的样子，慢慢来到了天上。香炉就放在窗边，那月亮好像正好被装进了香炉中。  
总算不空了，他想。

  
  
  



End file.
